Mystic Love
by TVDlover99
Summary: Stefan och Elena är bästa vänner. En mördare går lös i Mystic falla. AU. Stefan/Elena Damon/Rose Caroline/Matt.


**Kapitel 1**

-Jeremy! Ropade jag, Jeremy vart är du? Jag hörde något:

-Uuhhh uhhhh!

-Jeremy! Är det du? Ropade jag panikslaget.

Jag var mitt ute i skogen, vid den gamla kyrkogården. Inte direkt en plats jag hade gått till frivilligt. Min lillebror Jeremy hade efter att mamma och pappa dött blivit en drågande aloner. Han hade visserligen några vänner Vicky, Tyler och Anna. Eller Anna var hanns flickvän så han hade 2 vänner varav en, Vicky var kär i honom.

En skugga föll över mig, det kändes som att mitt hjärta bultade så hårt att det vilken sekund som helst skulle hoppa ur bröstet.

-Elena? Sa en mörk röst. Jag hade hört den där rösten tänkte jag, men visste inte vart. Jag vände mig om och såg honom stå mitt framför mig och le ett ondskefullt leende.

Jag satte mig upp så fort att jag blev yr. Jenna öppnade dörren till mitt rum och tittade in:

-Vad är det? Sa hon och försökte låta lugn, men det var menings löst jag hörde paniken i hennes röst.

-Ööhmm inget svarade jag, bara en mardröm.

-Okej mår du bra? Du har haft mardrömmar ända sedan Jeremy dog, Jennas röst blev svagare när hon sa _dog._

_-_Det är inget upprepade jag, jag mår bra! Det var visserligen inte sant men jag ljög hellre för henne än berättade sanningen. För sanningen var att jag, för bara tre veckor sedan hade sett min lillebror bli mördad. Och bara två månader tidigare dog mina föräldrar. Vi var på väg hem från min farbror John när vi mötte en bil som körde alldeles för fort på fel sida av vägen. Pappa, som körde, försökte svänga undan men såg inte trädet vid väg kanten. Bilen krashade in i trädet. Jag och Jeremy satt i baksätena och klarade oss, men inte våra föräldrar. Så jag har mina anledningar till att ha mardrömmar.

Jenna gav mig en orolig blick innan hon gick ut från mitt rum. Jag älskade Jenna men efter att Jeremy dog har hon blivit väldigt… eeuumm över beskyddande.

Jag har blivit en osocial, ledsen, deppare konstaterande jag. Det hade gått nästan 3 månader sedan jag senast varit på en fest, två veckor sedan jag pratat men min bästa vän Bonnie och jag har inte pratat med Stefan sen mamma och pappa dött. Egentligen är Stefan den som borde betraktas som min bästa vän, men Bonnie hade sedan länge sagt att vi var bästa kompisar så... Innan allt hände var jag skolans populäraste tjej, jag var ledare för cheerleading truppen, jag var höjdpunkten på alla fester men nu vägrar jag gå ut från mitt rum. Jag har mer eller mindre gråtit mig igenom de senaste tre veckorna. Vissa kanske skulle säga att det var fånigt, men vad vet dom? Har hela deras familj dött? Trodde väll inte det!

Överallt på de vita väggarna i mitt rum hängde bilder på min mamma, pappa och lillebror. Jag gick fram till bilderna och tittade på en från vår semester på Hawaii. Jag började gråta så fort jag tittade på de leende ansiktena på bilden. Min mamma torkade bort glass från ansiktet på en 5 årig Jeremy. Pappa höll armen runt mig och log mot kameran.

Jag visste precis vad jag ville göra. Jag ville ha någon att prata med någon som stod ut med att jag bara satt och grät i timmar, jag ville till Stefan. Jag la ifrån mig bilden på min byrå och sprang ner för trappan.

-Vart ska du? Ropade Jenna från köket.

-Till Stefan! Svarade jag.

-Elena du kan inte knacka på hos folk klockan sju en lördag, specielt inte när det gått 3 månader sedan du pratade med dom sist.

-Men du förstår inte Jenna! Stefan är den ända personen jag faktiskt kan prata med. Jag menar han har sett sina föräldrar bli dödade rakt framför ögonen på honom och det känns som att han är den ända som faktiskt förstår mig.

-Ok då… men ring om du blir kvar länge, okej?

-Absolut Jenna! Sa jag och vände mig om mot dörren.

Jag höjde handen och knackade på dörren. Efter en minut öppnades den och Stefan tittade ut. När han märkte att det var jag som stod där ute och inte hanns bror ändrades hanns ansiktsuttryck från trött och irriterad till glad och överaskad och sen till en blandning av orolig och medlidande när han såg att jag grät.

-Elena! Utbrast han, Elena vad är det! Jag lyckades inte få fram några ord men han förstod på mina hysteriska snyftningar och tårarna som vällde ner för mina kinder att allt inte var som det skulle. Jag lät honom dra med mig in i huset och sätta mig i soffan.

Det gick några minuter utan att någon av oss sa något, Stefan höll mig i sin famn och lät mig gråta ut och när jag samlat mig sa jag:

-Jeremy är död! Det fick mig såklart att gråta mer men jag brydde mig inte, det var så skönt att säga det högt. Stefan höjde huvudet och tittade på mig med en medlidsam blick.

-Jag vet hur det är att förlora någon Elena de..

-Och mamma och pappa! Jag gömde ansiktet i hans famn och fortsatte gråta.

-Jag är så ledsen, sa han och drog mig närmare intill sig.

Jag måste ha somnat för när jag lyfte huvudet från hanns axel var det mörkt ute. Stefan tittade på mig och sa:

-Hur är det?

-Ska jag säga sanningen eller ljuga?

Han nickade, som vanligt förstod Stefan allt utan att jag behövde säga nåt.

-Jenna ringde! Sa han. Antagligen för att distrahera mig från att börja gråta igen.

-Vad ville hon?

-Hon ville veta om det var okej att hon åt middag med Rick ikväll.

-Va, dom gjorde väll slut?

-Jag vet inte sa han och skrattade, jag sa att du skulle ringa henne när du vaknade.

-Okej får jag låna din telefon? Jag glömmde min hemma.

Han räckte telefonen till mig. Jag slog in Jennas nummer, hon svarade efter bara en signal. Jag föreställde mig Jenna sitta med ena handen på telefonen och vänta på att jag skulle ringa henne.

-Hallå! Hörde jag Jenna säga.

-Hej, svarade jag, ledsen att jag inte ringt tidigare jag somnade. Jag blev röd i ansiktet när jag sa det. Jag fattar inte att jag somnat i Stefans famn.

-Såå? Är det okej att jag går ut och äter ikväll? Eller vill du att jag ska vara hemma? För jag kan säga till Rick att det inte funkar…

-Nej, avbröt jag henne, det går jätte bra, ha så kul Jenna du behöver det!

-Tack Elena! Sa hon varmt innan hon la på telefonen.

Jag la ifrån mig telefonen på bordet och vände ansiktet mot Stefan.

-Är det okej att jag stannar en stund till?

-Absolut, svarade han och log. Jag visste inte varför, men varje gång jag tittade på Stefan fick jag en varm känsla i magen, en känsla av välbehag. Jag vet att det är fel att känna så om sin bästa vän, men jag kan inte direkt ignorera det.

-Vill du se på tv? Hanns fråga väckte mig från mina tankar.

-Visst! svarade jag och försökte le, men det såg mer ut som en grimas. Det fick honom att skratta.

Det var svårt att fokusera på tv:n när Stefan satt så nära mig.

Vi såg på några avsnitt av Cake Boss, jag älskade det programmet men Stefan verkade inte jätte intresserad av TV:n igentligen, han satt mest och tittade ut genom fönstret.

-Vart är Damon? Frågade jag när det blev reklampaus.

-Han och Rose flyttade, svarade han, ointresserad.

-Vart då?

-New York tror jag, eller London efter som att Rose kommer där ifrån. Det blev tyst efter det, ingen av oss kom på något att säga.

Allt hände så fort efter det att jag inte kan säga vad som kom först. Skotten, det krossade fönstret eller elden. Någon hoppade in genom det krossade fönstret och sköt mot oss, jag såg inte vem det var genom all rök.

-Spring! Viskade Stefan. Jag gjorde som han sa och började springa. Mannens fotsteg hördes bakom oss, det fick mig att öka farten tills vi kom fram till skogsbrynet och ljudet av mannens fotsteg försvann. Stefan vände sig om och kollade på huset som nu brann för fullt. Jag gick fram till honom och viskade:

-Jag är så ledsen. Han lyfte blicken från huset och såg på mig.

-Va inte ledsen, det va bara ett fult gammalt hus. Jag skrattade.

Det prasslade till i några buskar och grenar knäcktes.

-Trodde ni verkligen att ni redan gjort er av med mig?

Jag sprang för mitt liv, jag sprang från mannen som dödat Jeremy, mannen som dödat mina föräldrar, mannen som förstört mitt och så många andras liv. Jag hade ingen aning om vart jag var på väg, jag visste bara att han var knappt 10 meter bakom mig. Stefan kom ikapp mig och viskade:

-Vart är vi på väg?

-Jag vet inte. Vi fortsatte att springa och mannen hamnade mer och mer efter, tillslut var han helt utom synhåll.

Jag stannade vid ett stort träd för att hämta andan.

-Hur är det? Frågade Stefan.

-Jag vet inte, svarade jag, fråga mig om några minuter. Han nickade och satte sig ner, lutad mot trädet. Mannen som jagat mig bara någon minut tidigare hade dödat hela min familj räckte inte det? Var han tvungen att döda mig också? När jag tänkte på honom började jag gråta. Stefan la armen om mig och viskade:

-Det är okej Lena, allt kommer att bli bra. Jag lyfte huvudet från hanns axel och såg på honom.

-Du har inte kallat mig ``Lena´´ på tre år.

-Oj, förlåt… jag menade Elena.

-Nej jag menade inte så, sa jag och lutade huvudet mot hanns axel igen, jag tycker om när du kallar mig det.

Medans vi satt där började mina tårar rinna igen. Stefan drog mig intill sig och strök handen över min rygg.

-Hur är det? frågade han igen. Jag snyftade så mycket att det var svårt att få fram en hel mening.

-Jj,j… jaja… ja…jag är rädd! Han fortsatte hålla om mig med ena handen och höjde den andra till min kind.

-Det kommer att bli bra Lena, allt kommer att bli bra.

Trots omständigheterna kännde jag mig ganska trygg.

Polisen och brandkåren kom en halvtimme senare.


End file.
